Blue Wildebeest
A distinctive, high-shouldered antelope, with a long, broad muzzle and cow-like horns, the blue wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) is famous for forming vast migratory herds. The species gets its common name from the silvery-blue sheen to the coat, the base colour of which varies from greyish to brown. The forequarters bear vertical black stripes - the ‘brindled’ colouration that gives the species one of its alternative names - and the front of the face, the long tail, and the mane are also black. The long beard may be black or white, depending on thesubspecies. Both the male and female have unridged horns, which curve downward laterally before pointing upward and inward, and in older animals may have a knobby base. Roles * It played Flower and Bluebelle in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Toby in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Woodland Caribou in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) and Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Wildebeest, blue.jpg Blue-Wildebeest.jpg Blue-wildebeest-running-ssp-taurinus.jpg Wildebeest, Blue.jpg blue-wildebeest.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3732.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) TLG Wildebeest.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Blue_Wildebeest (Wild Kratts).jpg|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) Fantasia 2000 Wildebeests.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5737.jpg|The Wild (2006) Phineas and Ferb Wildebeest.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Gnus_Drinking.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Animals United Wildebeest.png Wildebeest (Blue Fang).jpg NatM Wildebeest.png JEL Wildebeests.png Frankie_the_Wildebeest.png Winnie and Wilma.PNG Kirikou Wildebeests.png Dexter's Lab Wildebeest.jpg 577414134982c57dd95809cd_v_33.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) W5.png ZX0865A029S00556ea521789254.04716023_1280.jpg Cabela's wildebeests.jpg afrika_ps3_blue_wildebeest_by_scottslive21-da3jr17.png TRAoBQ Wildebeest.png Screenshot_20180119-220944.png|Adventure to fitness Noah's Ark Gnu.png|Noah's Ark (1959) Stanley_Wildebeest.png 2018-04-19.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Wildebeest.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Kemono_Freinds_Blue_Wildebeest.png AnimalStories 48 rhinoceros HD.jpg Vultures and Wildebeest.jpg TWT Movie Wildebeest.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Screenshot 2018-09-17 at 1.39.42 PM.png Star_meets_Blue_Wildebeest.png 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg FE3B45DD-BF48-4F86-A49C-1B2AEE559B91.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 2ED99B79-59DE-4BA1-B093-DF89BD0A39A2.jpeg See Also * Black Wildebeest Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals